


Family Means No One Gets Left Behind

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, Sollux bashing, ancestors are older siblings, i guess?, wasn't really intended that way though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not always get along, but Damara isn't going to let the Captor punk make her sister cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Means No One Gets Left Behind

Damara's legs bounced as she listened to Dirk talk and Meenah laugh at him. 

The three of them sat with each other at least once a week because Dirk was a cool dude and there wasn't really a reason not to talk to him just because they didn't particularly get along with the rest of his friends and he didn't with theirs. 

"Leave me alone, Sollux!" 

Damara's head snapped up at the sound of her sisters voice. 

She scanned the cafeteria to find Aradia on the other side, an empty lunch tray in one hand and Mituna's little brother gripping her other arm. 

"I'll be right back," Damara ground out. Neither of the two tried to stop her, understanding that if something happened like this with Feferi or Dave they would do the same thing. 

Neither of them noticed when she approached them, instead keeping up their argument. 

"I just want to talk to you, 'Dia," he whispered. 

She could see the tears welling in Aradia's eyes already, "Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?! We were best friends! Why does that have to change just because we're not together anymore?"

"You can't do this, Sollux. You can't dump me for Feferi and then-"

"Hey shithead!" Damara shouted. Both of them whipped around to see her, relief flooding Aradia's face. "Let her go."

His hand didn't move, "We're just talking."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you," Damara replied. She pulled her lips back in a snarl, "Now let my sister go before I break your face."

The kid glared at her for a minute before a voice cut in, "Sollux!"

Damara didn't look away from him as Kankri's little brother stepped in with Kurloz's brother trailing behind him looking intimidating as fuck.

The clown kid drew his words out lazily, "Let her go, motherfucker. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Are you seriously on Aradia's side?" Sollux hissed. 

"I'm not on anyone's side. I just don't want to see you get your ass kicked or her get her heart broken," Karkat huffed. "So let her the fuck go before Damara breaks your face."

There was a brief hesitation before his hands flew up and he stalked away, "Whatever."

Aradia was in Damara's arms a second later, her face buried in her shirt. "I want to go home."

Nodding her head in their direction in a sort of thanks, the other two kids walked away leaving Damara rubbing slow circles in Aradia's back, "Come on. I'll get Meenah to drive us home."

Aradia kept her hands on Damara's arm as they walked, nails digging in unpleasantly, and Damara didn't object. 


End file.
